ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Wilcher
Paul Wilcher was the lawyer to whistleblowers Rodney Stich and Gunter Karl Russbacher. Wilcher died in disputed circumstances a month after writing a letter to then-new US Attorney General Janet Reno alleging that the CIA was killing people to cover up mind control experiments, and that the Waco incident was one of these events. Death According to the American Patriot Fax Network: He had apparently been killed elsewhere, tied in a fetal position, and rigor mortis set in. He may have been brought back to his apartment and placed on the stool, to look like a natural death. It was made to look like a suicide, but a body does not freeze into that position when a person dies, the body falls over. Swarms of FBI agents appeared, going out of their way to tell Marion and McCledon that they had not interest in the case. Simultaneously, the same day that Wilcher's body was found, the printer who was to proceed with printing this book, Consolidated Printers of Berkeley, California, fabricated excuses for not proceeding... According to Garby Leon: Paul Wilcher, like Danny Casolaro, was investigating possible government involvement in a variety of questionable activities, including the controversial October Surprise allegations and the INSLAW case ... By late May, Wilcher said his information had gone beyond Casolaro's and he felt this made him a danger signal. In three weeks, he was dead. ... Present at the scene after Wilcher's death was noted White House correspondent Sarah McClendon, who knew Wilcher well and who had alerted authorities that he was missing. McClendon was unable to identify the body as Wilcher after viewing the remains. McClendon has been told that preliminary autopsy results have found "no natural cause of death, and no other cause of death to explain Wilcher's demise. Given that Wilcher, in his 40s, was in apparent good health, this seems fairly astonishing. ... ... According to Mr. MASON O. LIDELL JR. (637 Third St. NE, Apt. B-03, DC 20002) superintendent of Wilcher's building, a Lieutenant and a Sergeant from the D. C. Police (with the help of firemen to force the door) entered Wilcher's apartment at about 11:30 AM on June 23rd. Three detectives from DC Police entered and found Wilcher's computer was turned on. When they read what was on the computer screen, they summoned the FBI. There is no further information on what the screen actually said. ... At about 4:30 in the afternoon FBI Agents arrived. Sarah McClendon was also present, though not allowed in the apartment itself. She says two groups of four FBI Agents - eight FBI Agents in all - arrived and asked questions. McClendon checked their identification, which seemed convincing. According to Lidell at least three FBI Agents entered the apartment during the 4:30 to 7:30 time period. Then, according to Lidell, one man appeared and said he was CIA (without offering identification). He joined the FBI agents in the Wilcher apartment during the 4:30 to 7:30 time period. ... Ms. McClendon phoned the FBI to ask about the presence of FBI Agents; later MR. JAMES V. DESARNO JR., Assistant Special Agent in Charge from the D. C. Metropolitan Office, arrived. Mr. Desarno also asked questions, but strongly denied that the FBI was interested in or involved in the case. "We are not interested in this case," he told McClendon, Lidell and others repeatedly. ... Two FBI Agents present at the scene were JAMES V. DESARNO, as remarked, and CRAIG OLSON, both of the D. C. Metropolitan Office: 1900 Half Street SW, Washington DC 20535. (202) 252-7801, both at same address and office. The DC police officer in charge of investigating the Wilcher death is named BRIAN HENRY, (202) 727-4347. Coroner for the government is a DR. KIM, who performed the autopsy, the results of which have not been released. Building superintendent MASON LIDELL (202-543-2751) was questioned by Desarno and others, and has kindly provided information in this letter. ... One friend of Wilcher's phoned apartment 302 in Wilcher's building (across from his) and got a taped answer message on the telephone intercom. The message said (paraphrasing) "This is a government telephone line, no longer in service" or words to that effect. Phone records, occupancy etc. from this address should be investigated. Letter to Janet Reno Paul Wilcher made several allegations in a letter to Attorney General Janet Reno. Cults Wilcher alleged that the David Koresh cult in Waco was a front operation for a CIA team of sleeper-agent assassins, these being Koresh and six others, and that similar CIA-sponsored cults were run in five other locations: * Salt Lake City, Utah * Provo, Utah * Logan, Utah * Boise, Idaho * San Francisco, California Wilcher claimed that Koresh and earlier cult leaders Jim Jones and Charles Manson had received mind control training from the CIA. Pershing Park Killings Wilcher alleged CIA responsibility for the deaths of six people in Pershing Park, District of Colombia, in 1988 and 1989. The dates of the incidents were given as: * June 10th, 1988, at approximately 7:00 PM * July 28th, 1988, at approximately 9:45 PM * May 13th, 1989, at approximately 10:24 PM * June 16th, 1989, at approximately 9:19 PM * July 16th, 1989, at approximately 8:00 PM * August 25th, 1989, at approximately 8:00 PM Wilcher alleged similarities between the deaths: * During each death, an "unmarked white TV camera van" was parked at the far end of Pershing Park and appeared to be filming the incident from start to finish. * All of the dead were black men. * Before each death, a black man wearing a sailor hat left the District of Columbia Administration Building, met with the person, gave the person a drink from a bottle, and returned to the building. * Immediately after taking the drink, the person "immediately went berserk ... in a very belligerent, violent, and predatory manner" and attacked the nearest white person. * Five of these persons had attacked Michael Fuller, a martial artist who ran the nearby horse-drawn limousine service Wheels Across Washington, and Fuller had beat them all to death. * The final man, John Wayne Tucker, attacked a different man who had the misfortune to be walking down the street at that moment, and was immediately interrupted by five squad cars of US Park Police. These US Park Police personnel were all black even though the Park Police in DC was primarily composed of white officers at the time. These incidents were reported by Fuller and DC police officer Maria Weyraugh, a witness to the Tucker incident. The District of Columbia subsequently passed a law that had the effect of banning only Fuller's business. Fuller was prosecuted for cruelty to animals "by an Army Intelligence JAG brought in just to handle this one case!" When Fuller raised the issue of the prosecutor's background, "most of the documents and evidence in the Court's files suddenly disappeared." After the charges were dismissed, Fuller was arrested in Virginia "on apparently trumped up charges" and was being held without bail at the time of writing in May 1993. According to US appeals court records, Nancy J. Halstead was a co-defendant in this case. Weyraugh was placed on administrative leave for a year and a half and ordered to take psychiatric evaluations which were then cited to fire her on "psychological" grounds. Waco Regarding the Waco incident, Wilcher alleged that: * Koresh and six others in his cult were CIA deep-cover operatives who had refused an order to activate against an unknown target. * The initial engagement plan was designed to result in the deaths of US officers to justify a large-scale retaliation. * Nerve gas, not tear gas, was used in the final assault. * A CIA hit squad was dropped onto the roof by helicopter and killed Koresh and dozens of others with pistol shots to the head at close range. * The CIA set the fire at the compound using timed white phosphorus incendiaries. The Chain of Command Wilcher alleged the existence of a "top secret chain of command underlying all of the major covert and black operations which have been carried out by the CIA's myriad wet teams over the past 30 years or so." This "shadow government" would be led by "a top secret council of nine men whose names I do not know and would not recognize even if I stumbled across them," who were capable of giving orders to the Director of Central Intelligence and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Wilcher claimed that this group was responsible for nearly every notable assassination and assassination attempt from JFK to John Lennon, for starting the Vietnam and Bosnian wars by destabilizing these societies, and for the deaths at Jonestown. The October Surprise Wilcher cited his client Gunther Karl Russbacher, "a life-long covert operative for the CIA and the Office of Naval Intelligence" as the pilot of the flight that flew George Bush and others to Paris for a meeting with Iran's leaders during the 1980 election campaign. Russbacher claimed to have flown Bush to France in a BAC-111 owned by the Saudi royal family. By Russbacher's recollection, the aircraft left from Andrews Air Force Base near 7:00 EST on October 18, rendezvoused over the Atlantic with a Grumman Gulfstream flown by Heinrich Rupp, and landed at LeBourget Airport. Russbacher returned Bush to the United States in a SR-71 which landed at McGuire Air Force Base at 10:50 AM EST. After dropping Bush off at McGuire, Russbacher continued alone to Andrews. According to Wikipedia, the BAC-111 lacks the range to fly across the Atlantic. Later models could reach 1,700 miles. The trip to France is nearly 4,000 miles. Persons who Russbacher alleged to be on the flight to Paris included: William Casey, future CIA director Donald Gregg, CIA official Robert Gates, future CIA director Robert McFarlane Robert Allen, National Security Advisor to Ronald Reagan Earl Brian, CIA agent also credited by Wilcher with stealing the Inslaw PROMIS software Jennifer Fitzgerald Alan Michael May Daniel Rostenkowski, Democratic congressman Dan Burton, Congressional aide and future Republican Congressman Robert Byrd, Democratic Senator John Tower, Republican Senator John Heinz, Republican Senator Two co-pilots on the BAC-111, Richard Brenneke and an unidentified Air Force Major Around five Secret Service agents Around five Navy SEALs Additional Congressmen not named Persons who Russbacher alleged to be involved in this operation from the ground include: General Maxwell Taylor, who provided the SR-71 Colonel de Marenches, who photographed Bush entering the SR-71 The crew of a KC-135 tanker which refueled the SR-71 in the air The air traffic control at Andrews Air Force Base Wilcher alleges that Heinz was "murdered in order to keep him quiet" about the October Surprise. Heinz's widow Teresa Heinz would marry Senator John Kerry. In 1992, Gunter Russbacher was sentenced to 21 years in prison for financial crimes. Russbacher's wife Raylean alleges that he had been a key figure in the arms-for-drugs scandal under the name Emory J. Peden and that "at the time of his arrest in 1989, he was living in a CIA safe house and his office was at the Langley, Virginia CIA headquarters ... all evidence of Gunther's ties to the intelligence community were taken from me the FBI." Rayelan Allan Russbacher, Situation update re: Gunter Karl Russbacher, Capt. USN, 1992 May 22, http://rumormillnews.com/GUNTHER_UPDATE_052292.HTML In February 1993, Raylean would claim to have provided Congress with the cockpit video from the SR-71 during the return flight. She also claimed that the CIA had attempted to frame her and Smith for an assassination attempt on Bush on October 29, that "over fifty CIA operatives, their wives and families were killed in an attempt by the Robert Gates faction of the CIA to cover its tracks before Clinton's team came to power," that she and Smith survived four assassination attempts between October 30 and December 25, and that "the enemy camp is placed squarely within the Council of Foreign Relations." Rayelan Allan Russbacher, February 1993 Update, 1993 February, http://rumormillnews.com/GUNTHER_UPDATE_0293.HTML References American Patriot Fax Network, Paul Wilcher report part 1 of 3, http://www.apfn.org/wacoinfo/PW_report1.pdf Paul Wilcher letter part 2 of 3, http://www.apfn.org/wacoinfo/PW_report2.pdf Paul Wilcher letter part 3 of 3, http://www.apfn.org/wacoinfo/PW_report3.pdf Garby Leon, letter to Attorney General Janet Reno, 1993 July 14, http://www.dcdave.com/article2/990314.html Fuller v. Virginia, https://law.justia.com/cases/federal/appellate-courts/F3/23/400/482112/ Fuller v. R Fuller, http://judicialview.com/Court-Cases/Civil_Remedies/Fuller-v.-R-Fuller/11/107427 Google "The FBI polygraphers will clean-up this mess" Category:All